SasuIno: Fairytale Endings
by AkemiYumikov3
Summary: A collection of SasuIno oneshots based on different fairytales, but with added twist, SasuIno style! Tragedy, Angst, and Romance Alert, rated for character death
1. Midnight Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuino, and Cinderella. I only own this story they're in.

Lyn: Hey people! I'm back with a new project: "Sasuino: Fairytale Endings" These are Sasuino oneshots based on different fairytales, but I've added my own twists in them.

* * *

I – Cinderella: Midnight Memories (Inspired by When You Look Me In The Eye)

Konoha's residents were excited. In a few days, there would be a grand party for Naruto and Hinata's engagement. They had gotten most of the village's congratulations, and Hyuuga Hiashi had been generous enough to throw a party.

Naturally, the search for dates was on. Sakura had Kiba, Shikamaru had Temari, Neji had Tenten, and Chouji had Ayame. Surprisingly enough, one of the most beautiful kunoichis of Konoha didn't have a date yet: Yamanaka Ino. Ino was currently stressed out, because nobody had asked her yet. All her friends had dates, hell even Chouji had one! Oh, correction, Sasuke still didn't have one, but that was expected from the Emotionless Ice Prince of Konoha. 'Oh, come on! So what if you don't have a date? You can still go! Hello, it's a party, so no way on earth would you miss it!' Ino thought to herself.

After three days, the awaited party came. Ino was in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection. She was wearing a turquoise knee-length halter dress which hugged her curves and brought out the color of her eyes. She was wearing silver teardrop earrings, and light pink lipstick. Her hair was in a half-ponytail, the ponytailed part curled, while the other was let down and left as is. A small flower adorned her hair, and she was proud of what she looked like right then. "I look gorgeous." She said to herself.She looked at the clock, it read 9:45 pm. "Shoot! 15 minutes left!" Then she did one last check, then walked (more like ran) out the front door.

There was a grand staircase in the place where Hiashi had rented for the party. As she descended down the staircase, people's heads were turning towards her, and she was determined not to trip.

In the grand ballroom, there was a man whose eyes were solely focused on her as she went to give her congratulations to Hinata and Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke was admiring the woman who was currently warning Naruto not to hurt her best friend in any way. She looked so radiant, poised, and beautiful. "Wow." His stomach was starting to flipflops, his palms were sweaty, his heart started to beat irregularly fast, and he had a sudden urge to ask her to dance. He decided to follow this strange urge and went over to where Ino was all by herself.

"Care to dance, Ino?" Ino had no idea what to say. Uchiha Sasuke, most eligible bachelor of Konoha, heartthrob, and Emotionless Ice Prince was just asking her to dance. Maybe he wasn't being a prick for the first time in his life. She quickly regained her composure and gave him a charming smile. "Lead the way, Sasuke." She held his hand out, and Sasuke took it, leading them to the dance floor.

And dance they did. They danced until they wore their feet out. It had been a collection of slow songs such as "When You Say Nothing At All," "When You Look Me In The Eye," and "Realize." Through the songs, they were both silent, just keeping eye contact and letting the words of the songs reach their hearts. It was like they had their own silent way of communicating, occasionally smiling fondly at each other. As they danced, Sasuke and Ino leaned closer, closing their eyes, and as their lips began to touch – DING! The clock striked twelve. As they pulled away, Ino was blushing furiously, as was Sasuke. "Would you like to watch the stars, Ino-chan?" Sasuke asked. "Very much Sasuke-kun."

And outside, in the full moonlight, away from other people, where the moon's rays illuminated their faces, did they share a more passionate and loving kiss.

-THE END-

The only difference with this Cinderella story of ours is for Sasuke and Ino, at midnight, the night didn't end, in fact, it only just began.

* * *

Lyn: Ok, this is the first chapter, which I did today while I was bored in class (the teacher was out), and this is the 1st chapter of Sasuino: Fairytale Endings. If you have any ideas of a fairytale which would be good for the series, feel free to tell me in a review.

Next Chapter: "Sleeping Beauty: The Kiss Of Life"

Please Review!


	2. The Kiss Of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, SasuIno, and Sleeping Beauty. This story is the only thing I own here.

Lyn: Hey people! I'm back with Chapter two of my SasuIno: Fairytale Endings series. This one is Sleeping Beauty, and excuse any of Sasuke's OOCness thank you.

Sleeping Beauty: The Kiss Of Life

Uchiha Sasuke was frantic. Correction, he was frantic and scared. What would cause Emotionless Uchiha to be scared, you ask? It was the fact that his girlfriend of two years, Yamanaka Ino, came back from a mission gravely wounded. It appeared that she had to face too many unexpected ninjas and although she was one of the best kunoichis of Konoha, it was too much for her. And once Sasuke learned of her condition, he almost wasted all his chakra running to the hospital at top speed.

As soon as Sasuke saw the state she was in, his heart seemed to skip a beat. Her body was connected to a machine, giving her weak body oxygen. Another machine was strapped to her, keeping tabs on her heartbeat. It was too much for him, seeing the woman he loved so frail and almost with no life. As he was forcing himself not to cry, he felt two hands on his shoulders, one for each.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I know this is so hard for you. Even I don't want to see her like this…" Sasuke didn't need to look up to know who it was. Sakura. He knew her sadness was genuine, her voice was quiet and sad.

"Yeah man. She's like a sister to me. If she dies…I don't even want to think about it. But, try to think positive. Ino's strong. She won't go easily." Shikamaru said.

"I know. It's just that…I lost my family, and I don't want to experience losing someone I love ever again. It hurts too much."

Just then, Tsunade came inside the room.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, she…she only has a 30/70 percent chance of surviving. Three kunais pierced her sides and an unidentified jutsu hit a major artillery. I'm really sorry, she is one of Konoha's best kunoichis but the only thing that can save her is Kami-sama's generosity. We did everything we could.

Then she left the room, soon followed by Sakura and Shikamaru, saying that they had missions to do, and wishing him good luck. When he was alone, that was the only time he allowed himself to show a weak side of him. He sat on the chair by her bed, and grasped Ino's hand softly, entwining her fingers with his.

"Ino, don't…don't leave me…please. I'm begging you. My…my life won't be complete without you by my side, my inspiration, my blue-eyed angel." (OOC, yes, but since Ino is on the verge of dying, it would be completely heartless of Sasuke not to grieve on his girlfriend's maybe near death)

"Hey teme, that was beautiful. Who knew you had a poetic side to you?" Dang. He was caught, red-handed, by Naruto no less.

"Shut up dobe." Oh well, it was the only comeback he could think of at the moment. Just then, the heartbeat machine's zigzagged lines began to slowly turn straight, and started emitting a beeping sound. 'No, no, no, no, no!' Sasuke thought.

"Kiss her teme. It might be her last minutes or hours with us. Maybe it'll convince her to stay." Naruto said, quite serious, mind you. But instead of arguing, Sasuke just replied, "Maybe."

Then Sasuke leaned over to Ino, and kissed her, with sweet love. When she didn't even stir, he was beginning to lose hope. He plopped down on the chair by the bed, the grasped Ino's hand again, bowing his head. The he began to silently sob, with Naruto seeing his quivering body. (!)

Naruto was silent. He really didn't know what to do. The Emotionless Ice Prince of Konoha was crying. He just prayed. 'Kami-sama, wake her up, please.'

Ino fluttered her baby blue eyes open, just in time to feel a warm liquid run down her fingers. Her lips were feeling hot, for some reason, unlike the rest of her body which was numb. She turned her head, and was surprised to see Sasuke with his head bowed.

"S-s-Sasuke? Where am I?" She asked. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he immediately looked up, and Ino saw a sight she was utterly surprised to see. Uchiha Sasuke was shedding tears?! And over…her? Sasuke just hugged her, refusing to let go, while Ino was still in shock. Just then, Naruto chose the time to interfere. "I'm glad you're awake now, Ino. I'll call Tsunade and tell her that she was wrong. And I'll leave you two alone." He said with a mischievous wink. "Baka!" Ino said, smiling.

As soon as Sasuke let go of her, Ino decided to get answers from the questions that was still troubling her. "Sasuke, where am I? What's going on?" Sasuke took a deep breath. "You're in the hospital. They brought you here after you passed out in front of the gates, gravely wounded. I came here as fast as I could. Oh god I thought I'd lose you." Sasuke said, losing words. Ino smiled.

"Idiot. You really thought Yamanaka Ino would go down that easily?" She said, her confidence returning. Then she lowered her voice to a more affectionate tone. "I came back for you."

No more words were exchanged between them, Sasuke just leaned over to Ino and kissed her, full of love, passion, and life. She returned the gesture, smiling in their kiss. They never needed anything else for this relationship to be perfect. True, people said early in their relationship that they'd never work out, being complete opposites, but there was truth in the saying that opposites do attract. Uchiha Sasuke, Emotionless Ice Prince, had fallen for Yamanaka Ino, Bubbly Loud-mouthed Princess.

THE END

In our version of Sleeping Beauty, Sasuke and Ino didn't need fairies, a sword of truth, or a shield of strength. They only needed their love, faith and strength each other.

Lyn: smirk So, watcha guys think? Feedback would be very much appreciated thanks!


	3. Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, SasuIno, and Hercules. I only own this story.

Lyn: I changed the story, simply because nothing could come into my mind for Beauty and The Beast. So I'm using one of my favorite movies, Hercules.

Hercules: Forbidden Love (set after Sasuke's betrayal)

* * *

Two years. It had been two years since Sasuke left the village. Two years since he left them all, for that snake Orochimaru. He was thought of as a traitor, except for Naruto, Sakura, and…Ino. Contrary to popular belief, Ino was more devastated than Sakura when Sasuke left, she just didn't show it. Every night, she would pray that he was alright, that she could see him, even just a glimpse of his cold eyes. Little did she know, she would get more than she wished for…

She was sent on a simple B-rank mission to the Sound, to spy on a Leaf ninja, and find proof if this ninja worked for Orochimaru. She was ecstatic, thinking she might finally see Sasuke after all this waiting. She agreed, and prepared all she would need for the journey.

--In Sound—

Sasuke was pissed. So very very pissed. He currently discovered that Orochimaru was not taking his training seriously. He was pissed because he was wasting time with the pedophile when he should be killing his brother. Intend on cooling his head off, he headed outside the village into his secret spot, a clearing in the forest.

Ino finished the mission early. Why? The idiot she was supposed to spy on got killed. By Orochimaru's hands. She sighed. She had found proof that the nin was working for snake dude, but he got killed. And she didn't know if the mission was a failure or not. She was also disappointed that she hadn't seen Sasuke in her two days of being there. On her way back to Konoha, she saw someone leaning on a tree. Someone who was sporting a very familiar pose. She walked closer, and gasped.

Sasuke heard the gasp, and turned his head so he made eye contact with the owner of the voice. Ino froze. She was trapped under the gaze of the Sharingan. "H-hi Sasuke-kun." She said. "Hn…do I know you?" Ino froze, but this time from shock and anger. "YOU IDIOT! YOU REALLY DID FORGET ABOUT US! OH YOU JUST WAIT!" She yelled then punched Sasuke. Hard. "…" "It's me Ino, you idiot!" "Ino? You look different…" "Different as in good or bad?" "…" He didn't answer, since he was too busy looking at Ino up and down. She did change, he noticed. Gone were the dark purple clothes and the bandages. She opted for full black, wearing a cropped turtleneck and a black mini-skirt (he isn't a pervert), and black boots. "Hellooo? Earth to the Uchiha Avenger!"

Sasuke suddenly tripped, his lips crashing into Ino's. They did want to pull away, but soon found out that their lips didn't want to obey. Like it REALLY felt right. They did pull away though, the need for air taking its toll. "You do know that the kiss was forbidden, don't you?" Ino said. Sasuke just shrugged andpushed his lips to Ino's again. "Forbidden, yes. But nobody has to know." Sasuke said quietly. "So I'll see you soon?" He continued. Ino thought for a moment. "Yeah, right here?" Ino replied. Sasuke nodded, and the two parted ways.

They continued their forbidden relationship for almost two years. Their latest meeting consisted of them talking about the upcoming battle between the Leaf and Sound, and what would happen. They came upon a plan, and were determined to put the plan into action during the upcoming battle.

A few weeks after the battle, both villages (including Orochimaru) were mourning for the loss of shinobi, but most importantly, two names:

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Little do they know, the two faked their deaths, Sasuke deciding that Ino was more important than the revenge, and Ino deciding that Sasuke was the most important person to her, and went away to start a new life. They were both considered dead missing nins, but it just felt right. And Sasuke and Ino had no regrets, for the life they chose was wrong but at least they had each other to trust in, to guide in, to love.

THE END

Sasuke and Ino chose the wrong paths in betraying their villages, but the right path in following their hearts.

* * *

Lyn: Sorry, it might be kinda disppointing or anything, but I'm really sorry! School really drains me! I was able to write this in Science class though...R & R to tell me what you think! xoxo!


	4. Knight In Shining Armor

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto, SasuIno, or Rapunzel.

Lyn: Okie, Chapter 4's here! Hope you guys like it! To Drunksonic, InoxSasukeSOS, and Lamanth, you guys are the best!

Rapunzel: Knight In Shining Armor (set during their childhood)

* * *

It was a beautiful March morning in Konoha, the sun was shining, bluebirds were singing—scratch that, I just found someone with a foul mood. 7 year old Yamanaka Ino was currently yelling her head off at seven in the morning. Two children, maybe a year older than her, were sniggering at her.

"You JERKS! What do you think you're doing? Flowers deserve to live! Instead of having jerky boys like you two kill them, I could've brought them home, and they would provide happiness to people!" She ferociously yelled (A/N: As ferocious a seven year old could be…).

"Pffft. Flowers? Ha! They don't deserve anything!" One of the boys, who had brown hair scoffed. And much to Ino's horror, the kid did a few handseals and used a katon jutsu to burn three perfectly beautiful daisies. She just stood there speechlessly frustrated while the boys left.

"AAARRGH! Boys are jerks!" She screamed.

"Nope, we aren't. Only some of us are." Ino turned around to see who was talking. It was a raven-haired boy who might be the same age as her, with onyx eyes, and a smiling face (A/N: Itachi didn't kill the clan yet!). Ino just raised an eyebrow.

"I was passing by, and I overheard your little discussion. I'm sorry, guys like that give us bad names. Here. This might make up for those daisies." He said handing her three lilacs.

"Arigato…and gomenasai for the outburst." Ino shyly replied. "You did have a right you know." He just replied. "Ehm…what's your name?" Ino asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, Uchiha Sasuke. How about you?" "Yamanaka Ino." Sasuke nodded and smiled. "Well, Ino, I better get going. Maybe I'll see you soon." "Sure Sasuke. My Knight In Shining Armor." She said teasingly. Sasuke blushed then walked away. He waved one last time before completely disappearing.

'Maybe boys aren't jerks after all. I plan on seeing you soon, my knight.' (A/N: Pretty obvious that Ino reads fairytales too much)

They did see each other at the academy, and they became fast friends, finding out that they had much in common. However, things change.

When they were both ten, the unthinkable happened. Itachi, Sasuke's brother murdered their clan. Ino knew that to Sasuke, losing his family was the worst thing that could happen to him. They lost their precious friendship after that, Sasuke being a loner, and Ino still being her bubbly self. The only way Sasuke could reassure her that their friendship meant something to him was by letting Ino glomp him from time to time, and Ino would get the message, although inside, she would always wish that there was still a part of Sasuke which was her knight in shining armor.

**THE END...just wait for part two!**

* * *

Lyn: Whaaaattttt?! I know you guys are really gonna kill me! This is so short! To think, this is what I can show of my efforts in daydreaming during History and Science?! I'll make a long one next weekend…grr…this is my first writer's block! Oh well, I just hope you guys at least get even a teency weency bit of satisfaction from having me update! R&R please! Xox

oh yeah...I'll just make a part two of this, as soon as my writer's block would deteriorate!


	5. Maybe It's Not Too Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, SasuIno, or Enchanted. And yeah, I don't own the plot either. That recognition goes to InoxSasukeSOS who I sincerely thank for letting me use it (writer's block…sigh).

Lyn: Ok, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! Hope ya guys enjoy this one!

**Enchanted – Maybe It's Not Too Late**

If there was a word to describe Uchiha Sasuke right now, it would've been frustrated. Yes, the former Uchiha Avenger is very frustrated. Why? Because when he finally chooses between Ino and Sakura, the girl he chose just had to break it to him that she was ENGAGED! Yes, Yamanaka Ino is engaged. Engaged to Hakoya Akihito of the Mist, a man she met when Sasuke was in Oto. They had apparently started dating and he had just recently asked for her hand, although Ino said she would think about it.

Sasuke stormed all through Konoha, going to the training grounds, wanting to vent his anger out. He wanted Ino to be with him, he needed her. And since he was an Uchiha, he was determined to get what he needed. He just needed a plan. 'Aha, there might be a way…'

Yamanaka Ino was currently in her family's flower shop, thinking about the mess she had currently gotten herself into. 'I knew I shouldn't have dated him! Arrrgh! He is kind, sweet, and extremely caring, but I just know that maybe…we aren't meant to be. We're still 19! Oh my goodness this is confusing!' She thought. Just when her head was about to burst from thinking, the bells on the door chimed, signaling a customer. Imagine her surprise when it was Sasuke she saw.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" She cheerfully greeted, happy that something would distract her.

"Hi." An awkward silence passed, before Sasuke broke it. "Ino, would you like to go out, you know, maybe eat outside or something?" He asked, keeping the excitement out of his voice. "Sure Sasuke, how about Ichiraku's?" She replied. He nodded, and the two walked out of the flower shop. Along the way, they actually had a pleasant conversation, much to Ino's surprise. Suddenly, the topic drifted to Ino's engagement.

"So, how does it feel to be engaged?" Sasuke nonchalantly asked.

"It feels fine, although, I'm having second thoughts…" She replied quietly.

"Really? I mean, you are still 19 after all and…" Sasuke was cut off when Ino spoke.

"Sasuke, since when did YOU get interested in my love life?" She asked innocently.

'Crap, crap, crap. Think fast Sasuke!' Sasuke couldn't think of a valid excuse, and he just decided to be frank and tell the truth. "Hn…I hope you don't hate me for saying this but…" "But?" "I-I'm starting to fall for you." Ino was flabbergasted, for lack of a better word. "Oh. Sasuke, if you're going to ask me if you have a chance, I guess we'll have to see. But maybe we could start as friends first?" She said. Sasuke just nodded. It wasn't so bad. He still had time after all, to prove his love.

After a few more months, Sasuke and Ino had gotten closer, and were often seen with each other. Word soon reached Akihito, and trouble started to brew.

One day, she received a note from him, telling her that if she didn't love him, she should've told him, instead of cheating on him with Sasuke. Ino got mad, and told Sasuke of the predicament they got into. Sasuke said that it was stupid of Akihito to think that him and Ino were dating. Ino had to agree, for she thought that Akihito trusted her enough.

When Ino went home, Sasuke escorted her. They didn't walk side by side though, not wanting to spread more rumors, much to Sasuke's secret dismay. As they walked through a dark alley, a drunken man grabbed Ino and pushed her into a wall, with the intention of disrespecting her. Sasuke acted on reflex, and killed the guy with the chidori. (ne, Sasuke is protective after all) Ino thanked him and they proceeded on the way home. On Ino's porch, she turned to give Sasuke a peck on the cheek, but Sasuke turned at the exact moment and it ended into lips to lips. They pulled away blushing furiously, and Ino apologized hastily then ran inside, slamming the door on Sasuke's face.

That night, she had begun thinking of her love life, and came to the conclusion that if Akihito couldn't trust her enough that they were a couple, how much more if they were married? Sasuke trusted her, but protected her as well. She decided to just break it off with Akihito and sent him a message.

The next day, she was surprised to know that Akihito didn't complain, he understood, feeling that if Ino didn't love him, what was the point of the relationship? He also confessed that he met a girl he was also attracted to. She smiled when she read the letter, it seems that cupid does work in weird ways.

As soon as she saw Sasuke, she ran up to him.

"Sasuke! Hey!" She called.

"Hey Ino."

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Which would be?" He asked, wishing that Ino broke it off with Akihito.

"I accept your offer. I will be your girlfriend!" She said, smiling. He was stupefied, and as proof, she showed him the letter, which resulted in Sasuke GRINNING ear to ear, and crushing his lips against hers.

'Yes, I really wasn't too late.' He thought as they kissed.

THE END

Lyn: yihee! I made this one longer as a compensation for my last two chapters, which were incredibly short. InoxSasukeSOS, hope you liked it. R&R people! Xox!


	6. Sorry, I'm So Sorry My Love

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Naruto and everything affiliated with it except for this plot.

Lyn: hi people! Sorry for the late update! But my life hasn't been easy lately!

* * *

Beauty and The Beast: Sorry…I'm So Sorry My Love

Blood. Both of them could see so much blood, scattered around the clearing. But the most distinguished was on her stomach, slowly taking over her purple uniform, turning it into an even darker shade, from the poisoned kunai stuck in her stomach. Yamanaka Ino was breathing raggedly, her body being supported by her ex-boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke's arms. She inwardly smiled, Sasuke's face held a very rare emotion of panic across it.

The breakup really wasn't what they wanted. It was necessary, because Sasuke and Ino knew that with so much S-rank missions they had to take, one of these days one of them would die, and it would really hurt for both of them. So they broke it off, but a mere month after, they had been sent on a mission together. Kami-sama is cruel.

The mission was done without a hitch, but all their past memories together had flooded through their heads, and it became increasingly hard for them to acknowledge each other as purely teammates. But since they were professional, it never interfered with their mission. Until now, that is. It was really Ino's fault, that she had been distracted, thus becoming an easy target. They acted fast and were able to kill the enemy, but things were still drastic.

"So…s-sorry, Sasuke. F-or, being c-careless…" She struggled to say.

"No! It's not your fault! You're going to be fine!" He kept saying. Although he clearly didn't believe the words he said.

"C-can I have one last k-kiss?" She rasped out.

"One last kiss?! What the hell?! You aren't going to die!" Sasuke frantically said. But no matter what Sasuke said, he couldn't change fate. He was not Kami-sama.

Ino closed her eyes, the pain and dizziness too hard to bear. He breathing was labored, and she was sure Sasuke could see. Something wet was hitting her face, and she opened her eyes, a tiny crack only, and witnessed silver tears fall out of Sasuke's shut eyes. "S-Sasuke, you don't need to cry over me…It'll be okay…"

"Then don't go!" Sasuke said nearly hollering. Ino closed her eyes for the last time, and with the last ounce of breath she had, she whispered, "I love you so much…"

Sasuke's warm lips pressed against hers, telling her not to go. Soon enough, her lips began to grow cold, and the hand that was holding his face steady fell to the ground with a thump. When Sasuke noticed this, he kept whispering "I love you" to her over and over again, making up for the times he should've said it when she was alive. The tears fell freely, but his apology was too late.

For she was already gone.

* * *

Lyn: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!! Hope you guys like it. R&R please.


	7. Damsel In Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rapunzel

Lyn: Hey guys! This is the awaited Rapunzel part two! Dedicated to Lamanth and Drunksonic. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Rapunzel Part Two: **Damsel In Disaster (set during Sasuke's betrayal)**

"Brrr, Honey, you're glare may be terrifying, but it won't help you get out of those ropes." A man said mockingly.

Yamanaka Ino didn't stop. If it took an entire day of glaring at him with her famous Ino glare, she would do it to kill this guy. Just this once, she wished looks could kill. Then again, nobody would be able to rescue her. Ah, smuck.

"Stop struggling. Don't worry, soon you and I will have 'fun'." Ino paled at that. She stopped her glaring and tried to find a way to distract the guy since he was being a little too close for comfort.

Then suddenly two shurikens came out from nowhere and hit the man. Strike one in the chest. Strike two in the skull. (ugh, sorry for the mental images)

She turned to look toward the direction the shuriken came from. She didn't see anyone, just a blur and then suddenly, she was unbound. She looked behind her, and to her extreme surprise saw the onyx eyes she knew so well. He was there with an emotionless face as ever, the teme. "A-Arigatou Sasuke-san." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Be careful. I won't always be here for you." He said softly.

Then he just suddenly disappeared, just like that. She clenched her fists, then realized there was an item inside her fist. She opened it, revealing a necklace with a silver rose pendant. She fingered the gift.

'You chivalrous missing-nin. You know you'll always be my knight in shining armor.'

* * *

Lyn: Okay, short and fluffy. I just hope you like it.


	8. Set You Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, SasuIno, and The Little Mermaid. I would've thought you knew that by now.

Lyn: Hey people! I've taken a liking to writing angst today, so here you go!

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAID: Set You Free**

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up to see his blonde mission partner/best friend. "Hey Ino." He said with slightly less enthusiasm.

As they walked side by side to the training grounds, Ino kept talking about random things. Sasuke was listening, and from time to time, he added comments of his own. But one particular sentence made him stop walking in disbelief.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Sasuke shouted. (add anime style fire and large eyes, and a tick mark, with Ino cowering in the corner)

Ino cowered, simply because she never saw Sasuke shout, and right beside her no less.

"Kami-sama Sasuke!" When Sasuke seemed to calm down, she continued. "Yes, I am engaged to Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand." She said, putting emphasis on every word. "Geez, I would've thought you would be happy for me." She said, pouting. "Oh yeah, Ino. I am, really." Sasuke said forcibly. "But when did this happen?" "Erm…kind of an arranged marriage…2 days ago…" 'Wait for the fireworks' Ino thought. To her extreme surprise, all Sasuke did was stare at her with hurt in his eyes. "Oh, well, congrats, I'm…ah…I have to go." The he quickly disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting." Ino said.

For the next two weeks, Sasuke couldn't bear seeing Gaara and Ino together. It hurt him so much to see them, happy. He did attend the wedding, he couldn't let his best friend down, but after the celebration, he practically demolished the private training grounds in the Uchiha compound. Then when he finally thought rationally, he sat down on a bench, clutching his head in his hands. Slowly tears began to form in his eyes, and he sighed.

"They always say…when you love someone, you set them free…" He whispered quietly. "I love you Ino, and…because of that, I'm willing to set you free."

Two months later, Sasuke's death reached Ino in Suna. She grieved for days, and soon a messenger from Konoha came.

"Lady Kazekage, Uchiha Sasuke said, before he died, that he would like you to have this."

The messenger handed her a black velvet box, reminding her of his onyx eyes. She opened it, and it contained one of the Uchiha's precious heirlooms, a bracelet with the Japanese kanji for love as its pendant. He had told her once that he intended this to be given to the woman he wanted to be his wife.

The tears came freely once again, and after dismissing the messesnger, she whispered into the cold dark night, "Sasuke, I'm sorry…You know as well as I do that I also love you…" She could swear she heard his deep voice whispering to her as well.

_"Ino, __when you love someone, you just set them free…"_

* * *

Lyn: Gah, I killed Sasuke this time! I'm really really evil! Hope you guys like it…


	9. TraditionPFFT

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Lyn: Hey everyone! For all those who haven't read "A Stoic Somebody and An Imprisoned Nobody," I recommend that you do. Hope ya'll enjoy this one.

* * *

**Snow White: Tradition…PFFT. (Sasuke returned to Konoha during the flashback)**

Yamanaka Ino was resting her head on her boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke's shoulder. They were together watching the sunset on a hill Shikamaru usually went cloud watching at. She smiled softly and sighed when she thought about how they ended up together. Sasuke noticed that she giggled softly and he asked what the matter was. He provided a smirk of his own when she told him.

--

Flashback

_Ino was with Hinata at the time. It was December, and snow was falling softly around them. They were in the park, sitting on a bench. _

"_Hina, you have no idea how lucky you are…having someone to love…" Ino said, smiling sadly._

"_Don't worry Ino, I'm sure you'll find someone for you." Hinata said encouragingly._

"_I really hope what you're saying will happen Hina. All I hope is that he'll be able to bring out the best in me, such as how Naruto helped stop your stuttering." Hinata blushed when she heard this. Then while Ino was brooding, Hinata was craning her neck, activating her byakugan._

"_Hina, what's wrong?" Ino asked._

"_N-n-nothing!" Hinata said a little too quickly. Ino raised her eyebrows and craned her neck trying to find out what was bothering Hinata. When she looked back at Hinata, her friend was smiling broadly and asked Ino to come with her. Ino looked at Hinata suspiciously then Hinata dragged Ino away._

_--_

_In another part of Konoha, Sasuke and Naruto were sparring. They had just finished training and were currently resting. (Really, Sasuke's so obsessed with training that he trains in snow. Go fig.) Just then, Naruto asked Sasuke a question._

"_Sasuke, what do you feel about Ino?"Sasuke choked on the water he was drinking, but he managed to make it sound like a cough._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said, How. Do. You. Feel. About. Ino." Naruto repeated, not seeing the face Sasuke was making, and that he was becoming red as a tomato._

"_We're good friends, why?" Sasuke replied, shaking off his blush._

_Naruto didn't reply, he just walked to the edge of the training grounds, looking for something. Then he turned and pelted Sasuke with a snowball. Bull's eye. Sasuke stood up and glared at Naruto with his 'Baka-I'll-Kill-You-In-Two-Seconds-Flat' Uchiha Glare©. Naruto just laughed then pelted him again, while running to a different part of Konoha. Sasuke followed, ready to throw a kunai if Naruto even dared to throw him a snowball again. Soon he lost track of Naruto, and he activated his Sharingan to find the dobe. He didn't find Naruto, he heard Ino instead._

"_Hinata!! Shikshou! Where the hell are you?!" She was screaming frantically. "Ugh, you are so gonna pay when I find you!" Then Ino felt a presence, and readied a senbon, then threw it in the direction of the presence. Sasuke came out of the shadows, but reacted quickly enough to avoid the senbon._

"_Hn…you've gotten quicker Yamanaka." He said._

"_Whatever, have you seen Hinata?" Ino asked. _

"_Have you seen Naruto?" He asked instead, ignoring Ino's question. When Ino shook her head, they started searching together. They soon caught up to Hinata and Naruto, thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan. They went to them, and Ino started lecturing, but stopped when Naruto and Hinata grinned at the same time. She asked Sasuke._

"_What, is getting lectured funny?!"_

_Naruto replied for Sasuke._

"_Look up, both of you." Sure enough, when they looked up, there it was. Darn mistletoe._

"_Aaw smuck! No way am I kissing chicken butt head here!" Sasuke also refused. "Like I want to kiss you piggy." A glaring contest ensued, that was before Naruto and Hinata pushed them from behind, effectively making their lips meet. They both blushed when they pulled away, and Hinata and Naruto wisely disappeared. That day became the start of their relationship.  
_

--

"Isn't it weird, how a tradition like that got us wound up together?" Ino asked happily. Sasuke smirked, and they continued to watch the sunset while kissing.

* * *

Lyn: It is my sad duty to tell you that the next story will be the last. But, a new story will replace it, the ItaInoSasu story I was talking about in my profile. R&R guys.


	10. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And "Out Of Thin Air" of Aladdin.

Lyn: Aaw, my epilogue's here. I'll be really sad to finish this, but the Itainosasu's next, just wait for that one.

* * *

**Aladdin – Happily Ever After**

_You showed me the world  
When I was all locked up inside,  
You reached out your hand  
And took me on a magic carpet ride  
One look at your smile,  
And I could see the light  
Shining everywhere  
People like you don't come out of thin air._

'This is it.' Sasuke thought. The day they had been waiting for. The awaited day for Sasuke and Ino. Their wedding day. Sasuke was already at the church, at the altar, beside Naruto, his best man. He was looking toward the crowd, seeing many familiar faces. The entire Rookie Nine, team Gai, not to mention all their senseis, the Sand Sibs, and many others who were kind enough to take part in the special occasion.

_There is so much that you don't see  
Just think, if you can,  
What growing up had to be like for me  
Your father's a man  
Who taught you who you are--  
Mine was never there  
So how can you say I don't come out of thin air?  
There's so much I want to know_

Soon, the music started and Naruto patted Sasuke on the back as a silent encouragement. Sasuke smiled a small smile, and soon the wedding music started to play. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Temari walked down the aisle, accompanied by Shino (Hinata's engaged to Naruto but he's the best man soo…) , Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Sasuke nodded in greeting to the men, especially to Shikamaru who finally looked active for once.

_You've got the chance to learn_

When they had finished walking down the aisle, Sasuke turned his head back towards the church doors. As he saw his bride, his jaw almost dropped to the floor. _  
_  
_If it means I'd have to go_

There was Inoishi, having a smile on his face, on his arm a gorgeous Ino. She had her hair down, the lower portion curled, and some parts of her hair was on her shoulders. Nevertheless, Ino did look like a goddess. She was slightly blushing, but as soon as she made eye contact with Sasuke, her shy smile turned into a loving one. With her head held up high, she proceeded, with her father to the front. With a kiss to her cheek, Inoishi handed Ino to Sasuke, his eyes in 'Overprotective Father' mode. Sasuke took her hand, and they both smiled at each other. Oh, how they wanted to be married and get this over with. Tsunade, who was going to perform the nuptials, cleared their throats, getting their attention.

"We are here to hold to souls in holy matrimony…"

_I'll be right here when you return...  
Our wedding can wait_

They were soon asked to say their intentions for each other.

_I love you_

Sasuke went first. "Ino, Thank you, thank you for waiting for me, for accepting my love even though I hurt you in the past. I realized my mistake, and thank you for your forgiveness, for your love, and for being my angel.Well, this is it. The day we've both been waiting for, the day we are legally together for all eternity. I really want you to know that I love you so much, and I've finally decided that I want to be with you forever, for you to be the mother of our children, to be the new Lady Uchiha. I just want to say this to you Ino, I love you and I will still love you no matter what, even if we get old, even if there are tests of our love, I know that I will love you forever more." Several 'aaws' were heard, and Ino was on the verge of tears.

_I think it's worth this small delay_

"Sasuke, I have told you this so many countless times, how much I love you and will always love you. I want to be with you through thick and thin, through trials and hardships, through raising a family, and for going through life's trials together. I also thank you for you took the time to bear with me, with my attitude, and everything. I love you also, no matter what." Sasuke smiled, and he squeezed Ino's hand tightly.

_Maybe you're right_

"Before you get all lovey-dovey, we still have to do the ring exchanging." Tsunade said. The rings were exchanged, then Tsunade's face broke into a wide grin. 

_And won't it be great  
To have your father see our wedding day?_

"You may now kiss the bride."

_I've waited so long_

Sasuke removed the veil covering her face, and leaned down to capture her lips. The kiss soon grew passionate, and Ino threw her arms around Sasuke, while Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away to the sound of cheers from the crowd. They smiled at each other, and the feeling of unrestrained happiness was present on both their faces, for they knew that they would never be separated again. 

_It isn't too late_

_to learn the truth_

_And now at last, we can finally say_

_Your father is really there_

_There's so much that we might share_

_And you'll finally learn_

_(You) (I) don't come out of thin air_

* * *

Lyn: -wipes eyes from crying- I'm crying cause this is the last fairytale and cause Ino and Sasuke finally got married!

Temari: Yeah, finally!!

Lyn: Eh, Tema? What're you doing here?

Temari: I had to invite you to join the wedding festivities, Sasuke and Ino's request. Come on, Chouji and Naruto are gonna finish the food!

Lyn: Coming! Alright. R&R. THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORTED THESE ONESHOTS OF MINE, AND I'LL TRY TO SAVE YOU ALL SOME CAKE!_  
_


End file.
